User talk:Matias Arana
__TOC__ Galleries, good or bad? Do you think it'd be a good idea to have galleries? for example, one for Jake, called something like "Gallery:Jake Sully." We could have all the pictures of Jake, Neytiri, Grace, etc. Because right now, I'm having a really hard time trying to find a picture on here, since so many are called Snapshot:76502847598729835. All the numbers are confusing. Just an idea that might help. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 23:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should just use galleries for canon Avatar stuff. Weapons. Vehicles. Characters. Creatures, etc. Other things, like my drawings and picture collection, should not use a gallery. A blog post/poll sounds like a good idea for the whole community. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 01:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I second this-Jhayk' Sulliy, 20:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Nothing Matias , it's really a pleause for me to be here sharing things about Avatar . I'm not allowed on IRC because it's a chat-room type thing and I don't know who I'd be talking to. But I certainly will help with the galleries. Wha tdo you mean by "Gallery:Group"? Like Gallery:Jake or something? Another thing we could do is make a category called "Gallery" for the galleries. You can assign me a character, vehicle or weapon and I'll take care of it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli =i= 18:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I hate to bother you, but how are the "helpers" for the galleries coming? Do we have a lot or a few? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandale alert Someone is putting stuff on a number of pages could you please ask them? code number" 58.178.79.33" thanks.I know EVERYTHING 11:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Done, but can I see what did he do? I really don't want to look right now, I'm really tired, so maybe if you send me the links? That would be great. But I banned him, nevertheless, cause you're a trusted user ;) -- 00:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, i'm not sure i can but i can tell you he placed down some (sorry) bullshit about the movie sucking and looking at the movie Poccahantes and other crap even removing almost all of the Jake Sully articale. I undid that after i saw it and don't forget i said earlier that i have dealt with morons before.I know EVERYTHING 09:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Umm, hello. I just noticed that the sitenotice warns readers about the spoilers some of our pages contain. Though it only mentions the articles referring to the movie. I think you should also put up a notice about the game plot spoilers. Thanks for listening. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 19:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right, I'll change it right away. Sorry if it spoiled you some of the game's plot. -- 19:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually I wasn't talking about me, but thanks anyway. -[[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 20:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Italian Avatar Wikia Hello ! My name is Massimiliano Manera and I am a very big fan of Avatar , I am from Italy and yesterday I was trying to create an Avatar Wiki in Italian , but it did never allowed me ! What should I do ??? Waiting your reply ... Lost Fan 92 01:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, there is already an italian Avatar Wiki. You can edit there and ask Grim80 (the creator) to make you an admin. If he doesn't reply, you can adopt it here. I hope it helped! -- 01:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hallelujah Mountains The Hallelujah Mountains page has this image that is not the right size and it overlaps the information bar at the right. As Faded Myth is good with images and stuff, it says the last time he was active on this wiki was Nov. 8... so I was wondering if you could fix that image problem on the Hallelujah Mountains page because I wasn't expecting Myth to reply I really didn't want to try for myself and mess stuff up. And also, when you click on locations, it doesn't include the Hallelujah Mountains page as a location? Is there something wrong here or is it under some other catagory? THanks Xijun | Talk 02:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean by overlapping? Pandora has a close image to that... Tell me how do you want it, and I'll crop it. About the category, I fixed it, thanks for letting me know ;) -- 02:10, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I can do any image fix that may be needed, but the page is fine to me. I don't see the problem JayBO Talk IRC Videos 02:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :If there is something overlapping into any boxes, there is no way to fix it, because it is a rendering issue of the browser. Sometimes some text overlaps with the borders of images. Resizing the browser window to make the text display differently is a workaround. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Everything is fine now, thanks for the fixes. Xijun | Talk 04:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Potential Troublemaker I don' know what you can do about it, but the user Uytp7 seems to be spamming. He posted the sae blog three times over under different names, and expecially after I posted one updating on my current work in progress. Denizine 16:07, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah he posted three blogs with the same name, I've warned him and deleted two of his blogs, leaving only the last one. Thanks for the heads-up, -- 17:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for that. It said that the first two titles were already in use, so I had to try different one. I assumed that those two first were not saved because of that notification. I should have checked that everything went right but obviously I didn't. I am really sorry about this mess. Uytp7 18:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. Matias. YOu can go ahead and delte my latest one too, it was simply an attempt to somewhat put the recent blog posts box on the front page back the way it was before the glitch. For uytp7, if you click the refresh arrows on the blog box, itll refresh it, which displays your blog.Denizine 18:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Before I delete something I'm not supposed to XD, which blog are you reffering to? -- 18:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You deleted the right one. Denizine 23:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::This, and for future info: That kind of bump blog posts have been deleted before too, as they serve no purpose (neither did this one). Pretty much the same effect can be done by simply posting a reply to the blog in question. --LuckyMan 18:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo Hi Shadow. I just uploaded a version of the logo with AVATAR in green letters. I think this is what you were asking for, yes? JoePlay (talk) 17:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I just uploaded a new version of the image I posted yesterday. Hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you still see the old one. JoePlay (talk) 00:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Figuring Out Wiki So I'm sort of new to the wiki world, but I have a lot of information regarding Avatar, and I'd like to contribute as much as I can. But I'm a little clueless as to how the coding is setup and how to add images to already active templates. I feel bad making edits without fully knowing how to. I've made one edit so far, adding an image, to the Baja Tickler. I'm hoping someone can add that image into the template. I have many, many, many, more Avatar images I'd like to add to the references on this site. Please send me a talk back. Yamin0 20:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, entering to the wiki world is very hard for everyone, including me, so don't worry, you'll learn very fast. As for the images, apparently you already know how to upload them, and to add the to an infobox you just need to do this: : :The red is what you need to change, next to |image =. :All the images are very helpful, as we have some articles without images. You can start by uploading them and then adding them to the templates, or if you are still having troubles, sending them to me and I'll do it, or if you prefer, I can explain it to you with more details. If you have any other questions, please ask me and I'll be glad to help :) -- 00:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the fast reply! I'm still not 100% on how the coding will work, where do I place this code in the text field? And the image name (in red), would I upload it as I did before, then place this code in the text field? I do have a lot of images for these articles, both of concept art, and movie screen shots. If it's easier I may take up your offer to send them to you. I want to contribute any way I can, this is by far the best movie ever, and I think people should know as much as they can about the amazing world Jame's Cameron has created. Yamin0 18:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, all the text is there, click here to see an example. There you can see the coding, and below Infobox flora (4th line) you can see |image=. Just add your image there, you don't need to upload it again. You can see here your uploaded image, and it's called Banana fruit.jpg. You just add that to |image=. I hope that was clearer... and if you still have more questions send me a message. Also, if you want, as I said before, you can send those images to me. Cheers, -- 21:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) If I send them to you, where would you want me to send them? Yamin0 07:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Battle Angel Hi, Thanks for your interest in Battle Angel. I'm not that active there, as you may have guessed, but I appreciate the work in creating the logo. As for the favicon, I was thinking perhaps the initials BA might work, unless this may be confused for something else. Let me know what you think on my talk page there. Thanks! --BrokenSphere 20:32, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I thought you'll never answer :P I kinda created a beta wiki for Battle Angel (that you can see here: http://alita.wikia.com/wiki/Alita:_Battle_Angel_Wiki) And I added the logo and favicon, and also created a template for the characters (that you can see here: http://alita.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character) So I think that it would be a great idea if I could pass the infobox and the skin to your wiki, but maybe if you give me admin rights it would be a lot easier. As for the favicon, I don't think the BA is possible, as the image is only 12x13 or something like that, so it has a very limited size. Tell me what do you think. -- 00:06, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You're now an admin on the Battle Angel wiki. --BrokenSphere 01:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Archives So, can I create an archive called, "User:Draginfli/Sig Requests/Archive1"? Will that work? I wanted to archive the sig requests more than my talk page, anway. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:55, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that works for the galleries. I'm ready whenver you are. I totally understand the real life deal vs the interent. And I was going to archive my talk page after I archived the other things. =] Thanks for the help! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I'd love to help get thing organied! As I don't have time now, I'll get to it later today. If it's okay with you, could I post something on the MediaWiki Sitenotice thing asking people to get togehter? I'll have them post their names and suggestions on one place, like my talkpage or else where. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Well howz about saying "To all users who would like to help create and organize galleries, sign your name, and/or post suggestions User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries" Does that sound good? I'll get to making the page right now! [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, give me a minute and I'll come up with some kind of award. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::BTW, do you think I could just get started on Jake's Gallery? Maybe you could work on Neytiri, or a different one that doesn't have so many pictures, if you're busy with tasks in real life. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, how about a userbox as an award? Tell me if I should change the colors. It's just that every other userbox has some kind blue or green. The coding is here [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You, being the awesomely powerful bossman, do you mind if I become the head of O:G? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Alright cool! I'll start searching through the images and help collect Jake's pictures now! Thanks for lettin me do this! =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice Can you add to the end of the Sitenotice, "Please don't make any edits to galleries, unless you have permission from the head of the Operation: Galleries." O_o I don't want to make myself sound all high and mighty, but I just know that since others are working on galleries, there will be edit conflicts if un-assigned people try to edit them. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) O:G Okay, can you make a gallery for Norman? There's probably not many pictures, but I'm just trying to get the main characters down. After that, could you make one for Trudy? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :O.o You see why I need pople like you? Yeah probably. I just thought since every other template and user page has "User:Draginfli" with no space, this would work the same. If you could rename the galleries to have a space, that would be great. Also to have the first and last name of the character, except Jake. (I feel so stupid... XD) [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The Na'vi always call him by "Jake" ... O_o Nevermind, I forgot they call him by "Jakesully" a lot. Could you change his too? >_> [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Man, you're fast! O_O [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you delete Gallery: Scorpion Gunship? Tectonium is going to make a bigger gallery with all the RDA aircraft. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin status Hey, set mine as inactive. I'm really busy with college work and wont really be able to get on here for a few weeks. I hope this isn't inconvenient. Template:Avatar Would you agree on removing this template from all article pages? It is an annoyance since I started editing this wiki and I had no reason to use it even once. The navigation bar to the left does the same thing with less mouse clicks. The biggest problem is that all articles that use the template appear on the "What links here" page of every single article that is linked in the Avatar template. For example, if 50 pages use the template, then all those 50 pages will appear on the "What links here" page of e.g. the Jake Sully, Neytiri, etc. article, but in reality they don't contain a link, the template does. This makes it really hard to find all pages that contain a link to a specific article when you need to change some info on linking pages, for example. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:19, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Still waiting for an answer. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh hey -- sorry about that. I forgot I hadn't answered you :S That sounds like a great idea, but do I have to remove every template for every article that has the template? I don't have time to be removing all the codes. Is that the problem? -- 22:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah the template would have to be removed from all articles that contain it. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 05:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Poner una foto Hola soy nueva en esto, bueno hace poco vi la película y me ha gustado mucho, me interesa mucho saber de todo sobre Avatar, los Na'vi, Pandora, etc. Queria poner una foto en mi cuenta pero no se como se hace, solo he subido una pero yo la quería poner como foto de perfil. Saludos y gracias!!! Engstein to Epstein Hi, can you change Dr. Jerome Engstein page to Dr. Jerome Epstein, as it is the correct name from the game's Pandorapedia. Thanks--KillerZ 16:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :LuckyMan moved it ;) -- 01:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) canon or not... Hi, back again with a question. After watching those developer videos about the game, I heard the story designer mention that it's canon. Is that enough to confim it, or should we find a quote from Cameron himself to confirm it. The video where Kevin Shortt says its canon is here, from Gamespot. --KillerZ 19:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's been treated somewhat canon so far, so if anything this should confirm it. But even so we still don't know which of the two endings is canon (although the na'vi ending would make much more sense). --LuckyMan 20:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What about an idea of adding the quote to game page, for a little confirmation? --KillerZ 20:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Flora Infobox Flora infobox has a bug, when one tries to edit it, it only shows } afterwards. KillerZ 09:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the bug sits in front of the computer? ;) What were you trying to do? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 15:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ups, forgot to check back here. I just click edit, move my mouse over to the template icon and click edit, then the preview only shows }. But if one uses code view then it's all ok. KillerZ 06:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Signature My apologies, I never thought of it that way. Is this better? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' |O:P 23:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) And this? The code is much simpler now. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' |O:P 23:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Game stories Back with more questions... How should we manage the different game stories. Sub-sections or separate pages? We have Avatar: The Game page, but right now it contains mostly about the story in PC, Ps3, x-box games. Wii has another story, not sure about the PSP yet, but I think its the same as Wii. And NintendoDS has yet another story. Ipod/Iphone has different story as well, and it has separate page already, but its name is spelled differently too. All others have the same name "Avatar: The Game".KillerZ 09:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :The Wii and PSP games share the same story. :I think that two separate pages (one for Wii/PSP version and one for DS) could do the trick as the gameplay mechanics are different in all games so it wouldn't be just another plot summary for each game. --LuckyMan 10:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) O:G I really can't think of any more galleries. =[ someone else started Trudy's so I don't know if there are any more pics of her, but you can check. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Notice Just wanted for you to see this and what your feelings on it are. It my escalate further, as I am part of the apparent problem, I want your opinion. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 03:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) To be completely honest, I'm taking down your anger, or mounting it. I'm revealing you. TO ban me for "disobeying copyright laws"? Bull! And to tell you the truth. If that were true, then I'm no different than any other person here that's uploaded any photo not a drawing or Avatar picture. Because if you want to ban for copyright violation, go to them. Me, all I did was make what they uploaded my base and modify it. That, under my laws, makes it my work. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 03:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Matias, whenever you get on, after reading everything, check this and then this. If you look in the bottom right corner there's a mark which is evident in both pics. Same pic, photo shopped up Just wanted to make sure you see this before anything is done about it. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 05:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) There's really nothing wrong with it. Going by what you say is copyright laws, it's not fair that you'll let everyone else upload the images they technically have to ask James Cameron permission to upload or even have when you won't even let me simply modify them. You could look at it as the same pic, Jay. Stop fussing over nothing, I daresay please. You're looking for a way to ban me with reason. If you want real truth, I went against what you said not for me to do because you weren't fair when you said it. You're discriminating against me. Why? Break down and tell the truth. Or are you looking for any little thing to get me banned because I'm a threat to your repuation? Rightfully so, if you want to look at it that way. Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 05:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ive TEMPORARILY blocked you as you seem to want to make things worse for yourself before Matias even sees this. Continuing to upload images after I told you not to. All to spite me, you think I'm looking for reasons to get rid of you, I'm not, but you keep giving me some. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 00:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not exactly new to the wiki, not exactly sure I want to make an account. I saw this in January, but back then it was peaceful. Now, I actually only see bad in you, Jay. I'm not Denizine, but I can only help siding with him because I've looked around at all this, and I see it like he does, why would you be so unfair in this matter and whip back at him with "you can't uplaod photoshopped images, that's against copyright" or whatever(i will say that from what I see there's no validity in "not becasue of copyright, because i say so." ) But I agree. Why would you let all the people uploading photos they break laws to have when you won't let him , as he says, "do to them what pretty much makes them his work"? If I do make an account, it's going to be to aid Avataraddicted in his revolution. I'll sum it up like them, and that is: Jay, this is bullshit, tyranny, fascism. Just unban the guy, because there's been no reason for it. Not in anything I've seen of his works. Now, I can't exactly say I was there for what they're saying about the IRC, but still, there's not been any reason given to you to ban Denizine. So just unban him, because it's only fair. 03:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : you obviously don't realize every little thing you post is permanently recorded. Your Ip shows an edit in which you talked in 1st person as though you were denizine, and using the yellow text template to boot. you may want to stop while your ahead. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 03:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Denizine, I feel that images that are altered to appear better quality should not be uploaded to the wiki. I feel this way for a few reasons: ::*The altered images provide a false view, making colors incorrect and way too vibrant at times. Also, we are 2 weeks from dvd/bluray release, its rather pointless. ::*We don't want them in articles for the above reason, and keeping them off the wiki in general prevents other users from adding the "prettier" images to the articles. Effectivly solving the problem before it starts. ::Your acting towards the wiki, specially towards JayBo, is not right. You even write him messages with alternate accounts and you send him mails. Just chill, please. Your ban will be removed as long as you agree with this, and you calm down. I gave you this second chance because I thought you would just agree with what we said on the IRC, but you just kept disobeying us. We don't try to be tyrans at all, we just want the best for this wiki. Why is this the best? For the above reasons, specially the second one, users will add them to articles without knowing its forbidden, and it will give us admins even more work to remove them. Please just wait until the Blu-ray is released. ::IRC will remain blocked as you showed on many occasions that you are quick to judge, and just as quick to strike out at others. You are not pleasent to have in IRC and when you were banned from IRC that night everyone there was in aggreement. And as I said, if you agree with this, your ban will be removed. Cheers, -- 12:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For giving Denizine a second chance, the guy is a friend of mine.I know EVERYTHING 03:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I beg you don't side with JayBo on the issue about Denizine he's been coming across as mean and unpleasent and i hate that he's abusing his power in my eyes. I really beg you don't support him, please.I know EVERYTHING 09:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I know this is not normal but i think he should be banned, he's an admin so what" that doesn't mean he can't be banned too, does it?I know EVERYTHING 15:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I must agree, even though admittedly I am against JayBO and all that, but still. He bans me for copyright violation when I didn't. He's not banning every person who uploads a photo to the wiki that is one of the film, so why should he ban me for simply modifying those? It's my work, really, those modifications, and even they aren't to be considered so, consider this. Cameron made Avatar, and it's by his admition Dances With Wolves, but in space. The film is a combination of Pochahontas and Dances With Wolves, told in a different way. I am displaying those images in a different way. Do you think Cameron would have gotten the film into cinemas, let alone spent $230 mil on it if it were copyright violation? I mean, really. JayBO is coming at me unfair. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 21:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Matias.I'm Nick A.K.A Avataraddicted and a friend of both Denizine and InoNOTHING.I just wanted you to read the following.Denizine did not break any copyrights since he didnt edit the photoshoped images into articles.He just stated his opinion, he didnt do anything wrong.Jaybo couldnt understand him so he banned him.Because he had a different opinion.Just because something is different that doesnt have to mean that it should be ugly or bad.But, tha's common human-like behaviour.When something is different, it's immidietelly considered as a monstrocity.But it's not like that!Denizine stated his different point of view.So what?I mean, we can say and I repeat SAY whatever we want.Otherwise, fascism would rule.Thanks, for your patience.Avataraddicted 11:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) OMFG. You're all kidding me, right? I'm gone for 3 days and the wiki is a war zone. Wow. I just can't take sides. I agree with both (in some points). Points with Jaybo: *Denizine can just wait three weeks for the blu-ray. *Denizine's very inmature talking like that, at least in the IRC. Points with Denizine: *Maybe a ban it's not the best answer. *I don't think it's wrong uploading photoshoped pictures (but NOT adding them on articles). I just want peace here. Admins can't be tyrans by just banning people for being stubborn. Users can't insult other users, specially admins. We all need to get to a deal. Denizine is a nice user. Jaybo is an excellent admin. Why do we need to fight? We banned Denizine because he was too childish, and he reacted very bad, we all talked to him for about 3 hours telling him he could upload photoshoped pictures, without adding them to articles, and he just pushed and pushed. For INOEVERYTHING, I was when everything happened in the IRC, I saw how Denizine reacted, and in that moment, I wanted to block him myself, and I will never block Jaybo, he has helped too much in the wiki, and is one of the nicest users in the wiki. Without him, this wiki would be nothing. I still don't know what to do. When I get home, I'll go to the IRC and talk to Jay, Lucky, Faern and Skxwang. -- 00:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I had a go at him necause at the end of one of the comments on Denizines talk pages Jaybo said "have a nice day" which sounded very arrogant to me, it"s the way he was coming across that ticked me off and i guess i let my temper get the best of me. sorry (Denizine is a friend of mine on the wiki).I know EVERYTHING 04:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I have to ask, if an admin does not edit for a year say does anything happen?I know EVERYTHING. 05:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I know he's a friend of yours. He just will be blocked gor four more days, for the trouble he caused, and then he'll be free :D About the admin thing, yeah, it will be considered as inactive, at least if he edits again. -- 12:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Good, i asked that since of course two of the admins on here haven't done anything for months so iwas curious. i'm suprised you or Jaybo didn't chose tectonium to be an admin since he made all those userboxes and all. Also a bit of info if you didn't know i have Cerabal Polsey (a disability).I know EVERYTHING. 13:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tectonium? No, he's a nice user that helped, but not to be a rollback, or an admin. All the new admins are in the IRC and are all around the globe. We won't have new admins for at least a year. Really. About your disability, sorry man, it must be hard :/ Cheers, -- 22:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is, i see do we have users in the asia, africa, middle east etc?I know EVERYTHING. 00:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Digest Hi. I just wanted to bring to your attention that the weekly digest that the wiki sends via email appears to be working incorrectly. Each week I receive the digest but it is just the same email, with no change except for the date it was sent. I'm not exactly sure if this is just an isolated case but I just wanted to give you the heads up. I'd be happy to explain this in more detail if it is needed. -- 05:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I believe the weekly digest is in Wikia in general, not just the Avatar Wiki. Maybe you can explain me this in more detail? Thanks, -- 12:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Sig So, you want it all to be papyrus and the colors of Neytirilover14's sig? I can't stay long, so I'll get to your sig asap when I get another chance on a computer. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Is this right? [[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk IRC I didn't do anything to your template. I just wanted to make sure I got this right. ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :It does work. But since we're in your talk, it isn't linked, though It'll be linked everywhere else. O_o [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Fav Images Hey. someone added an image about the floating mountains to your userpage. I reverted it, but thought you should know. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Answers Wiki Logo Yeah, of course! What do you want it to look like? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Btw, it's really nice to hear that you belive in God and Jesus, too. Are you saved, and do you know what it means? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll get to that logo as soon as I get the other computer back (it has photoshop and all my images). About being saved, you have to acknowledge that Jesus died on the cross for your sins, because no human, not a single one, can go to heaven by acts or works of goodness. Jesus paid for your sins, my sins, and our familys' sins because no one can get to heaven on their own. His blood took your place on the cross. If He didn't, we all would be in hell, burning with not a single second of relief. Once you accept Jesus as your Lord and Saviour and ask Him into your heart, then will you be saved. You won't feel anything magical or spiritual, but the angels will be rejoicing in heaven, and I will have a new friend to look forward to seeing. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! I have another brother in Christ! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the answers wiki has a normal white wikipedia skin to me. Is there something I have to do to see the skin you put on? I can see the coding a picture when I click on ... something, but no skin. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, It's working now. I got the right computer back, so I'll be on my way to making that logo! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Is this okay? I got a smaller one, but I haven't uploaded it yet. Tell me if I should make some changes. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) What's that for? A logo contest or something? I want in![TECTONIUM] 03:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, but that's funny. =D It's for the Avatar Answers Wiki logo. Matias asked me if I wanted to make one. I don't mind if we have a poll for different logos, though. You could make one and we could put them both in a poll, and have the community decide. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll make the white transparent. I just used the big one so you could see the details better; I have a small one, and I'll make it png. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I cleaned up the edges as best I can, and here it is: [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, Will do. Have fun with your new toy! =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't do it right now, sorry. Photoshop is refusing to respond. As soon as it works, I'll get to it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Nah, yours is great. You picked the perfect image: Jake by his Avatar.[TECTONIUM] 14:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Answers Wiki That spot is getting way too big for my computer so I made a second. Is this better now? The dimensions are changed, I added more space around the picture, without actually stretching the image. I hope this works. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Here is my ten cents: [TECTONIUM] 00:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin list You know how there is the section "community" and the first one on it is "admins"?. Do you think the three new admins should have their names placed on it?. just wondering.I know EVERYTHING. 01:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :The list of admins are on Avatar Wiki:Administrators. I you want to check bureaucrats go here, and for rollbacks here. -- 01:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I just added them to that menu list JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 02:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) That's what i ment add them to the menu list.I know EVERYTHING. 02:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Answers Wiki Logo Request I'll start working on it right now. Thanks for letting me participate. An honor I'd get actually asked. :) Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 01:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :This sounds awesome! This is a great idea because the communtiy can participate, instead of strictly using only one logo. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. This'll be kind of fun for all of the photoshop junkies on the Wiki! [TECTONIUM] 02:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Matias, you should add as a rule: One person can only make one image. I think it's only fair that way. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I wanted to gather all users who know how to use photoshop, although I don't think we'll get more people XD Dragin, yeah, you're right, I've changed it, thanks -- 02:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC)